


How long will I love you

by Chaoticsoul



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Armchair Therapy, Confessions, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: Peter inhaled deeply, took the glass of water from Lucian's hand and downed it. He placed the glass on the floor next to the armchair. He was determined. He was strong willed. He knew that if any time to express himself now was the time. It felt like it was time and Peter was not going to let that slip away from him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this but you know what I had this idea for months so why not? 
> 
> This is an amazing fluffy piece that I had to write. I hope you like it as much as I loved writing it.   
💜
> 
> Spoilers are in the tags. 😉

Peter was clad in his black silk gown and matching tight boxers. Lucian was only in his tight black jeans like usual. Peter was sprawled on Lucian's lap, his legs and feet dangling off the side of the armchair. His hand was in Lucian's hair, massaging the lycan's scalp every now and then. Lucian's eyes were closed, his face relaxed as he sat with a glass in his free hand while the other rested on Peter's thigh. 

Peter broke the comfortable silence, his voice hesitant. "Husband. Lucian.." 

"Yes love?" Lucian's ears perked up at the sound of Peter's tone. 

Peter gasped, completely shocked that Lucian wasn't asleep. "You answered."

"I'm aware of what you called me Peter." 

Peter thought that he could get away with referring to Lucian as his husband. However nothing got past the mighty Lucian. Ever. 

"Are you my husband?" for the first time since Lucian met him Peter's voice sounded small. He was frightened but Lucian could hear the hopefulness in his voice as well. 

Lucian gripped Peter's thigh to let the human know that he heard him. He always heard Peter when he whispered to himself, especially things he didn't want Lucian to hear. 

Lucian smiled and opened his eyes just enough to get a glimpse of Peter who was blinking back at Lucian with long lashes. "Of course. I am yours, completely. In every way." 

Peter's eyes fixated on his fingers that twirled some of the strands of hair atop Lucian's head. He busied himself and avoided Lucian's gaze. His voice was just above a whisper. "I've always wanted a husband. Someone to deal with my bullshit, to listen to me. Someone to know how to handle me. To hold me when my pores are oozing with alcohol and I'm limping from intoxication. Lucian, I think I've always wanted you... A protector. The one I couldn't have yet but needed when my... "

A sob left Peter's mouth and he quickly wiped the stray tear that escaped his eyes unwillingly. Lucian's chest tightened. 

"When your parents... "

It didn't need to be said, it was too clear, explanatory. But it hung in the air like the stench of Peter's melon liqueur used to when Peter still drank. Lucian couldn't do anything but nod in understanding and pull Peter's insecure form closer to his chest. 

Time slowly passed by and Peter calmed his breathing, Lucian helping him by rubbing his thigh. Once again Peter broke the silence, his voice more confident than before.

"I've been thinking..." 

"What about?" Lucian was cautious of where the conversation was heading, what with the previous one ending with the mention of his parents. He didn't want Peter digging up demons if it was going to break him. 

Peter cleared his throat. "Well, you don't have to agree and I've just been thinking about it but you.. you probably haven't thought of it yet but-" 

Lucian used his free hand that was on Peter's thigh to caress Peter's cheek with the back of his hand. "Shh.. Hey, don't work yourself up. Breathe and then tell me. I'm all ears."

Peter inhaled deeply, took the glass of water from Lucian's hand and downed it. He placed the glass on the floor next to the armchair. He was determined. He was strong willed. He knew that if any time to express himself now was the time. It felt like it was time and Peter was not going to let that slip away from him.

"Lucian, I've tried to show you how I feel. Everytime I kissed you, made love to you. I know that you know how I feel but I want you to know, to really know. Lucian... I want to be good enough for you. I... I don't even know what I'm saying but Lucian please. I want-"

Peter was clinging to Lucian's neck, his arms hanging tightly around it. The lower half of his body was limp still on Lucian's lap. He was pleading. Lucian was on the verge of tears just like Peter. The lycan rubbed Peter's back in soothing circles, using his nails to draw patterns on his skin through his gown. Lucian's inner wolf whined at the sight of Peter's desperate form.

"What do you want, love?" Lucian wanted to help his mate. He wanted to rid him of his suffering.

Peter made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded like a strangled whine. He responded to Lucian's wolf. "I want you. Lucian. We are merged, your blood is mine and mine is yours but just give me this."

Peter's nails dug into the nape of Lucian's neck. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were shut, his face contorted in frustration. An inner struggle. "This is hard. Lucian. Marry me. Please. Marry me. Please, be my husband."

Peter's voice came out in rasps, he willed his throat not to close. "Wait here. Don't leave just yet."

With shaky legs Peter got off of Lucian and stumbled over to his room. Lucian barely had time to process before Peter came back with his hands behind his back, drawing in a breath as he met Lucian's azure gaze.

"Lucian. I used to hate my life, the thought of ending my life made me feel like it would be worth it. Drinking became not only an addiction but an extension, no a part of who I was. I tried to drown out all the screams. It didn't.. help. I blamed myself. I thought-" Peter exhaled deeply and tried to smile.

Lucian cooed, sitting forward in the armchair." My baby... You're so broken." 

Lucian wanted to scoop Peter in his arms and lock him in place. Peter's voice was shaky as he continued. " I thought that because I did nothing, I sat there and waited for my mother's screams to stop... God I hated myself! I just sat there while my parents cried for me and I did nothing. I was a child I know but couldn't I have.. And when Charlie, oh Charlie! He asked me for help and it just brought back memories. So many memories. I just wanted to help someone because I couldn't help my mother. My mother Lucian! I couldn't save my own fucking mother."

Peter feigned from throwing his hands up into the air. He chewed on his bottom lip to concentrate on the pain and not on the pain in his chest, not on the tears that threatened to fall. Lucian was reedy to get up and pull Peter in a hug before Peter consoled himself. 

"So when Jerry came I panicked. All that fear just, just came back and I ran. Again I felt worthless. But Charlie got thay bastard so maybe I can try move on from everything. And I am learning. Lucian you didn't make me forget my pain and you didn't numb it either but you sure as fuck helped me accept it. The past. I'm not gonna say the shit thay some people say like how you are my whole world blah blah bullshit. I'm just going to be brutally honest and I don't need alcohol for that. Lucian I've given you my darkness and you've given me yours. But together we are light."

Lucian sat in silence, remembering everything that Peter had said, waiting for Peter to finish his thought. He sat there in silence as Peter paused for a long while. Peter realized how awkward it must have been to end the conversation so ubruptly and stomped his foot down while he swore. He shook his head at himself. 

"I'm fucking this up aren't I? Shit! Shit! It was supposed to be better than this but.." He swallowed hard, the lump in his throat making it even more difficult.

"Lucian if I were like you my wolf would have been connected to you like yours was to me when we first met. Ahh fuck that's just ridiculous. Why am I talking about me having a wolf? Lucian..." 

Peter was flustered, his cheeks were tinted pink and he kept running his one hand through his hair while the other was still behind his back. Lucian got up to stand beside Peter. In one fluid motion he pulled Peter by the back of his neck to pull him into his broad chest. 

"You are here now, you aren't back there as that scared little boy you once were. You are with me. You are stronger now. I didn't make you accept yourself and I can't do that. Peter, you did that yourself by wanting to talk about it. Because at first you were a real pain but that's not you. This is you. You love Peter and you love me. So love me, no holding back. I won't let you. I'm tired of restraining myself, aren't you? "

Lucian clutched Peter closer to his chest. Peter squeezed Lucian by the waist and nuzzled his nose under Lucian's chin into his neck. He lifted his head from Lucian's chest. Lucian used his knuckles to stroke Peter's cheek.

" Now.. What did you want to say?"

Peter knelt down on one knee in front of Lucian, whose body was rigid and mouth agape. "I don't know if you would have wanted to do this first but, Lucian you are my mate. And even when I die I will be yours. For now, while we are together.. Marry me?"

Lucian fonded, looking down at Peter's beaming face. The wolf's azure eyes twinkled in the light. He would have agreed the first time Peter asked if he didn't continue talking." Where's my ring then? "

Lucian couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across his face. Peter knew that he had Lucian. Always. He revealed a small navy blue box from behind his back that he had been concealing from Lucian the entire time. The pair shared a smile as Peter opened up the velvet box, two gold rings nestled in the slots provided came to view. Peter carefully took out one of the rings, the one meant for Lucian, who was waiting anxiously waiting for Peter to slip it on his finger. 

Lucian bit his lip in anticipation as Peter edged the ring past his knuckle. He choked up when his eyes focused after blinking back tears and realized that there was a crescent moon carved into the gold band. 

"Peter." His voice was gruff and full of emotion.

Peter chuckled lowly, unable to look away from his lover's hand. The ring looked even more beautiful on Lucian than Peter had ever imagined. "I know, I know. Wait till you see mine Wolfy." 

Lucian smirked at Peter when he registered the nickname and claimed Peter's own gold ring from the navy blue box. He slid it on his mate's finger. Peter held his hand up into the light for Lucian to see properly. 

In the middle of his ring, like Lucian's, a crescent moon was carved into it. They were identical. Lucian shook his head in disbelief. Peter placed his hand over Lucian's so that their rings were next to each other. 

Lucian gasped. "You did not! Peter. A full moon? It's beautiful." 

Sure enough the two crescent moons fit together to form one full moon. Peter designed it specifically for that reason, that they completed each other. Peter and Lucian gazed into each other's eyes, relishing the moment and how they felt. 

To consecrate the proposal Peter asked Lucian to make it official, that they would be bound to each other. It wasn't new to them but Peter needed to drown in Lucian. Completely. 

Lucian nipped at Peter's wrist once he held it up before letting his fangs slit his skin, just enough to let his mate's blood trickle down his throat. He licked the excess blood and bit down on his own wrist and placed it to Peter's lips who wasted no time to drink hungrily. 

Together they drank each other's blood, merging like the two crescent moons on their engagement rings.


	2. Crescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the moment did come for the pair to kiss Peter held Lucian by the collars of his suit jacket and sealed their lips together, as husbands. They were married. Married. Husbands. Neither of them could believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARRIED HUSBANDS.  
Oh this was such a sweet thing to write. I hope you love fluff cause then this will definitely be up to standard

The leather seats squeaked every time the newly wed couple moved in the fancy sleek black limousine that Peter had rented for the evening. The limo wasn't the only thing Peter rented. 

A slim flitting tux, the only time he ever wore a tux, with a silk white shirt and black suit jacket with matching suit pants. He wore eyeliner as usual, his bourbon eyes more profound. Lucian wore a white shirt with a grey suit jacket and pants, the white shirt's three top buttons, like Peter's, open, revealing his steel-like chest. 

They had decided on not making their big day a public event and seeing as all of Lucian's companions were long dead and Peter only had Charlie as some what of a friend, they had a small gathering. It was beautiful none the less. Of course it was, they could have gotten married in the middle of nowhere for all they cared and they would still tear up like they did doing their vows. They each prepared their own, wanting to express their love without the restriction of the officiant telling them what to say. 

Peter kept his simple, to the point, seeing as he exclaimed how he felt when proposing. He barely made it through his speech without choking up. They kept eye contact the entirety of Lucian's speech. The lycan had more experience and his was definitely worth while. He exceeded expectations and Peter desperately wanted to kiss him then and there. But it wasn't time yet. 

When the moment did come for the pair to kiss Peter held Lucian by the collars of his suit jacket and sealed their lips together, as husbands. They were married. Married. Husbands. Neither of them could believe it. 

Peter looked up from where he was sitting in the limousine at his husband's entire top half of his body from his torso upwards was sticking out of the roof of the limo. They had just left their wedding reception, or what should have been their wedding reception, when Lucian shouted for the driver to open up the roof. The idea of finally being married to his mate filled him with a desire to express his emotions to the moon. 

As soon as he stuck his head out Lucian sighed blissfully. The cold breeze whipped his long hair behind him. He closed his eyes in contentment. The cool air brushed past his cheeks and tickled his eyelashes. He resisted from opening his mouth and smiling. He didn't want any bugs flying in and ruining the most fantastic night of his life. 

Lucian opened his eyes and stared up at the endless dark abyss of the night, the only light source was the glowing moon which he was very much acquainted with. The cold breeze now buzzed in his sensitive ears as the limo increased it's speed. His fully equipped ears could hear Peter's breathing, how it was controlled, relaxed. He was finally at peace. 

Lucian acknowledged the moon's god-like presence and felt the familiar itch in his throat. Not so much as a itch but an urge at the back of his throat. It rose up from the depths of his chest and he was compelled. He released a powerful howl for the first time in years. It felt natural, like he never stopped. Like he left off from the last time he was so free. It felt like every ounce of his being and emotions he concealed within himself was let go and merged into that one note that he continued to release.

He praised the moon. Thanked it for letting him live this long, letting him find Peter, love Peter. He thanked Peter whether the human understood the underlined meaning of his howls or not. 

Peter was entranced. At first Lucian's howls surprised him but then like a siren call his body responded to the lull of his husband's cries. It wasn't cries of sadness it was thankful, it was filled with love. For him. Lucian was howling for Peter. Peter closed his eyes and let Lucian's rejoicing wash over him. 

Lucian was excitable, the feeling of being his true self eliciting a wildness in him that he wanted to let roam. He didn't hesitate to confidently undo the remaining few buttons of his silk white shirt and shrug it off, leaving it to fall messily on the limo floor. Lucian was now shirtless, throwing his arms up in the air through the roof and standing on the leather seats of the limo. 

Too anyone else Lucian would have looked abnormal but to Peter he was perfect. Perfectly wolfish. Just perfect and free. 

Lucian hollered and cheered at the signs that whizzed past. It looked like tremendous amounts of fun that Peter gave up and joined Lucian, shrugging off his own shirt and stood up on the seats, sticking his arms in the air. They shouted at nothing even though they had absolutely nothing to drink that evening. They were just on another level of happiness that they couldn't stop smiling. 

Lucian held Peter in his arms, the shorter man's head resting on the Alpha's chest. There they remained till Peter complained that it was too fucking cold and that his nipples were going to fall off. Lucian couldn't deny him and pulled them both back down, asking the driver to close the roof. 

In the backseats of the limo Peter was half sprawled over Lucian's lap and the other half of his body on the seats. His head was buried in Lucian's bared neck. His nails made marks down Lucian's chest while he kissed his husband's neck softly at first. Peter's mouth was hot on Lucian's cool neck, the lycan loved how attached Peter's lips were. 

He whined as he thought about how it was their wedding night and everyone knows what happens on wedding nights. Lucian would be making love to his mate, his new husband. Just that thought and the feeling of Peter's mouth on him, Peter's quick breaths tickling his skin and the rapid beating of his heart made Lucian twitch. His hands twitched, desperate to hold Peter. Grip him. Devour him with caresses. Mark him. Burn him with handprints and claw marks. 

Lucian wanted Peter to remember this night, their night. He wanted to treasure Peter, leave trails of kisses and violet bruises like paint splatters across his sun-kissed skin. He wanted to kiss Peter's feet, suck on each toe. Kiss his ankles and up his thigh to the inner parts of his thighs. Deliberately pass and ignore what he wanted to kiss most and kiss up his chest. Lucian wanted to kiss Peter's sensitive to stimulation nipples and blow on them. He wanted to wait. Wait till Peter's mouth was open, whimpers already escaping his lips and his eyes fluttered closed. Wait till Peter's each cell was filled to the brim with love from Lucian's adoration. Wait till Peter's body was shaking from just his kisses alone then and only then would he engulf Peter fully. 

As soon as the rented black limousine parked in front of the hotel they were to stay at Peter stopped attacking Lucian's neck and opened the door. When the newly weds stepped out the look Lucian gave Peter made him certain that now that they were officially married there was no going back.


	3. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter slowly turned his head to face Lucian again, his lips curving up into a cunning and sly smile. Peter moved his sunglasses down the slope of his nose so that his eyes could be seen and so that he could make eye contact with his husband. His teeth dug into his bottom lip, pulling at the flesh several times before letting go. He let Lucian watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft husbands walking along the beach? Yes..  
Warning that Peter is Hella gay in this. Hella gay. Like hell, I couldn't control him. Reminded me a bit of Crowley.   
Enjoy it.

Walking down the streets of Miami on their honeymoon Lucian was in cargo shorts and a wolf print tee with his black Ray-Ban shades atop his head rather than actually concealing his eyes. He wanted to see clearer and not have the sunglasses obstruct anything. Peter didn't even bother commenting when Lucian walked out of their hotel like that. 

Peter was highly confident that he looked good. He wore three quarter jean shorts and a black printed crop top. His Ray-Ban black shades were where they were supposed to be. He strutted down the sidewalk, his hips swishing and swaying naturally. He was just born that way and Lucian was blessed to have been the husband that owned those hips. 

Peter's prominent hipbones stuck out on display as his already short crop top rode up as he lifted his arms over his head to stretch. He placed his one hand on his jutted hip as he turned to Lucian, raising his elegant brow questionably. "I thought we were on holiday?"

Lucian quickly swallowed the saliva that flooded into his mouth, his mouth watering from staring at Peter shamelessly. "We are."

"Then why haven't we gone outside yet, walked around. Done sightseeing or something?"

Peter turned his head away from Lucian, looking around at the passing cars and the tall buildings. Lucian was again momentarily distracted taking in the curve of Peter's neck. How it called out to him. As if he didn't fuck him good for the last 2 weeks since they landed Miami. Lucian wouldn't let him go. Couldn't get enough of him. Lucian scratched behind his ear, a rare nervous habit.

"Well what do you think Peter I've been keeping you busy with other things." 

Peter slowly turned his head to face Lucian again, his lips curving up into a cunning and sly smile. Peter moved his sunglasses down the slope of his nose so that his eyes could be seen and so that he could make eye contact with his husband. His teeth dug into his bottom lip, pulling at the flesh several times before letting go. He let Lucian watch. It was painful. Peter knew that Lucian was bound to strict rules, public displays of affection were taboo. Peter opened his mouth to talk, probably showing alittle too much tongue than necessary.

"Other things.. bad things? Better than sightseeing."

Lucian exhaled slowly, his pupils dilating. Before he could reply Peter stepped towards him and grabbed his arm, pulling him so that they would walk rhythmically. 

"It's good to get out of that hotel wouldn't you say?" Peter lifted his chin towards the sky and breathed the salty yet fresh air in deeply

"It was starting to smell actually." Lucian eyed the children playing in the waves as they crashed on the shore, their white froth gurgling on the sand. 

"That wasn't me, you know that. Been sober for what 6 months now.. Right?" 

Lucian put his arm around Peter's shoulders, leaned in and kissed Peter's temple. 

"And I am so proud of you babe. I knew you could do it." 

Peter walked with his arm around Lucian's waist. There was no need to hide, no one knew the famous PETER VINCENT, VAMPIRE SLAYER in Miami. At least he hoped no one did. He needed the break. They both did. 

Lucian's inner wolf shouted at him for letting Peter get away with teasing him. He wasn't one to give up that easily but it was difficult when they were in public, especially when children were around. He calmed his wolf down and promised that when they were alone he'd take of things. 

The two husbands were taking off their shoes preparing to have a lovely walk on the beach when Lucian's ears prickled and heard snickers. Two boys, in their teens, had been watching Peter and Lucian for a while and had begun to judge blindly and unjustifiably. Lucian wished he could be momentarily deaf so that he wouldn't have to hear what they were saying. 

To Lucian's amazement, when he focused on the boys' words they weren't homophobic slurs of any kind. No negative comments either. Lucian was the one that judged as the boys were actually complimenting Peter, their snickers were actually shy laughter as they found Peter attractive and teased each other about who should go up to him and whether or not they should go up to him as they were aware that Lucian was the boyfriend. They assumed they were boyfriends, probably not noticing the rings.

"You should go up to him." A boy with shaggy brown hair insisted to the older looking boy of the two.

"You saw him first." The older boy with sandy blonde hair had his hands crossed over his chest. He made like he actually wanted the younger boys to have a shot at the hot man in the crop top. 

"Look at those hips. What do you think they can do?"

"Maybe you should go up to him."

"I have an idea of what they could do. Hm? What, you scared now?"

"He's attractive okay I'll admit but you know me I can't even talk to your sister and she's 9, let alone a hot guy. You are way more confident. His boyfriend his fucking hot too don't you think?"

"You need to get out more. But you're right, I'll go. What about the boyfriend?"

The boy with the shaggy brown hair shrugged."Ignore him? No, shit, that's rude. Just be discreet ..? Or I'll talk to him I don't know."

"Thanks for the help." the older boy with sandy blonde hair's tone was sarcastic. 

"Sure." 

The older boy strode over to Lucian and Peter as the other boy waited tentatively to the side. Lucian held back a growl. Peter took his sunglasses off, he was desperately holding back a laugh as the sandy blonde haired male tried to seduce Peter. 

"Anything you say can and will be used against you so only say my name." he smirked at the man in the crop top. 

Peter tilted his head and chuckled in amusement, his lips pursing. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to shut the boy down or play with him. He decided to toy with the young boy, make him think he stood a chance. 

"I don't know your name though." 

"It's Aaron. What's your name?" the young boy eyed Peter's body up and down and only looked away when he felt Lucian's furious gaze on him. The Alpha's gaze bore into his eye sockets, as if he was clawing at them. 

"It's Lucian, Lucian Vincent." Peter gave himself a pat on the back at the idea of switching his and Lucian's name. There was no need to reveal his actual identity to some school boy that wanted attention. 

Both Peter and Lucian smiled to themselves at how Lucian's name sounded actually wonderful with Peter's surname. Though they hadn't decided on whether or not to keep surnames they were definitely thinking about it at the moment. 

Lucian stepped closer to the sandy blonde haired boy and interrupted the conversation. "I'm Peter. That's Peter Vincent if you wanted to know." 

"I actually didn't But- wait. Vincent? Are you two..?" 

Lucian lifted his hand to show the young boy his ring finger. The boy muttered underneath his breath, something about how all the good ones were all taken. Excusing himself the boy trudged back to his friend, his hands in his pockets and his eyes to the ground. 

Peter slapped Lucian's arm playfully. His eyes twinkled in the sunlight. "You bad, bad wolf! I was going to let him simmer some more." 

Lucian pulled Peter by his waist, his lips pressed to his ear, his voice gruff. "You're the bad one playing with the boy's feelings and when I was right there beside you. 

Peter's spine tingled and he shivered. He leaned into Lucian and smiled cheekily. " I knew you were going to step in. Just like you wanting no one else to compliment me. I thought that I looked good today so it was hilarious to watch that boy try. He was awful. God, someone needs to teach him how to flirt." 

"That didn't have to be you." Lucian tried to avoid pouting but his lips did its own thing. 

Peter saw it out of the corner of his eyes. He pulled Lucian's head down slightly and kissed his cheek. "Wolfy.. You're my husband. Nothing will change that. I was just doing that kid a favor. Now he knows what works and that going up to random men on the street who clearly has a partner of their own. You don't need to be so jealous, okay?"

Lucian wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and pulled the shorter man into his chest.

"902 years old and I still get affected by the simplest of things. It's ridiculous. I'm sorry, you're right. But that boy needs to find someone his own age."

Peter raised his eyebrow teasingly, laughter in his voice. "Look who's talking."

"Alright, alright. Hey, let's do what we came here to do."

Whilest clutching their pair of shoes in their one hand, they made their way down the brick stairs heading to the beach and held hands. 

The sand dipped as their feet sunk in, leaving their mark behind them. The sun was setting, casting a pink and violet hue and glow over the tranquil vast waves. 

A soft breeze made goosebumps flake on their bare legs and arms, Peter especially felt it and immediately regretted wearing basically nothing what with his crop top covering nothing but a section of his chest. Lucian chuckled and rubbed his husband's arm to warm him up. 

The two mates walked from end of the beach to the other either relishing each other's company and devulging in peaceful silence or making casual conversations. Their laughter echoing and bouncing off of the growing dark blue waves.


End file.
